Steam
by Spottedwave
Summary: He set fire to the rain, and it was not until Celestia and Luna arrived that he realized all it created was steam... Songfic: "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. I own only the story. T just in case.


Steam

_I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

He had always loved her, with all his heart, because she had been his mother, his sister, his mentor, his friend. He had no family, and was alone, kept in a stable in Canterlot's palace. Then she came, lifted him up, and loved him as he deserved, and he owed her everything. So sensing the trouble that she was in at that moment, he flew as fast as his wings could take him.

_My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet_

He arrived in a flurry of raindrops-oh, how appropriate was the rain that night, how strangely perfect was its timing-to a gruesome scene. His best friend, his mother, there she was, confronting a beast with no name that he could give, and she was alone. Nopony stood with her. They were too afraid. And for all of his great physical strength, his mind could not bear the blood staining her beautiful lavender coat. His knees gave out as a burst of terrifying, beautiful, horrid multicolored flame consumed her. She collapsed, and Spike knew that he had only a few moments to say goodbye.

_But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say They were never true, never true, And the games you play You would always win, always win._

She whispered, in her dying words, how she had hunted wild creatures, worked as a masked hero in the night, and never did anyone know her name. She had been the best, and when she would write letters claiming that she would be writing her books all night...they were all lies. And now, a beast had found her to get revenge for all the harm she had done, and the best hero in all of Equestria who won everything she did, always, had just lost. _I'm so proud of you, Spike. You are the best dragon in the world. I-I'm...I'm so sorry. This...is...all my f-fault. Goodbye, S-Spike. _Twilight Sparkle's last words would always haunt him, for the rest of his life. She spent the rest of hers whispering his name.

_But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

Alone. He was alone. It hit him like a punch in the gut. Tears streamed down his face as he let out a fierce roar of fire, spiraling, setting the rain on fire. It turned to steam as he gently traced the features of her beautiful face and closed her violet eyes forever. The raindrops pattered on the cobblestone streets of Ponyville, beating out her name, screaming it in his ears, _Twilight, Twilight, Twilight_.

_When I lay with you I could stay there Close my eyes Feel you here forever You and me together Nothing gets better_

He wanted to lie next to her, feel her warmth even as it drained from her body. The two of them, together forever, sleeping until the end of time. Never, though. Nevermore.

_But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say They were never true, never true, And the games you play You would always win, always win._

The best. She was supposed to be the best at everything. The best mother, best mentor, best sister, best friend. Best author, best unicorn, best student, best adviser. Now she was the best creature hunter and best hero. And the best liar.

_But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

It screamed. He felt it, the rain and steam screaming the name that he had known since the beginning of time. But it screamed something else at him too. _Vengeance._

_I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames. Well, it felt something died 'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!_

It made sense, he realized. Get revenge on that creature, smirking at him through the veil of rain, a taunt on its lips. He felt the fury building, rising, as he let out an inhumane roar and shot pure white fire at the beast. It was beautiful and terrible-and fatal. The monster fell as the fire dissipated, steaming with the raindrops. It was not enough for Spike. Nothing would ever be enough.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door, That heart you caught must be waiting for you Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you._

He would, after that night, wake up in his cave and imagine hearing her voice, telling him that she would be there soon. He would wait, for hours, everything straining towards the entrance to his lair. Then he go out into the woods, searching for her. And he would realize that he had nothing to search for.

_But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

He was not that dragon now. All of Equestria could hear his screams of anger now. He was on a rampage. Celestia, who, along with Luna, had felt the death of the element of magic and now knelt on the floor, crying, glanced up. Luna looked out as well, then turned to her elder sister. "Spike."

_I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames. Well, it felt something died 'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!_

He ravaged Ponyville, spouting fire everywhere. He set fire to the rain, and it was not until Celestia and Luna arrived that he realized all it created was steam, steam that rose through the chill air like her final breath had, steam that slipped away into the night like her life energy had, steam that slipped through his claws like that one little unicorn who had been everything to him had. He bowed his head, tears slipping down his face, as Luna arranged the stars in the sky to show a young, beautiful filly and another group of stars into her cutie mark. Spike raised his head to look at them and thought only one thing.

_Let it burn,_

_Let it burn,_

_Let it burn._

**~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~**

**Well, that was dark and depressing. Please review. Also, PM me if you would beta this and other MLP fics, s'il vous plait.**

**OH MOST WONDERFUL OF BUTTONS! USE IT!**

V


End file.
